Paper Cuts
by Pack69Alpha
Summary: A shinobi is trained to battle in combat, to kill, to risk his life for his village. But is he taught to wrap presents?


**Paper cuts**

Characters : Kakashi, Iruka

Pairing : KakaIru, Duh

Genre : Humor

Warnings: Contains Yaoi pairing and horribly decorated Christmas Items.

Iruka unlocked the door to his and Kakashi's apartment. It was almost three hours after noon and Iruka was home early for the first time in almost weeks. He and the kids were so much in the Christmas spirit that he did not assign them any homework this entire week. He learnt from the previous years that even if he did assign homework around the Christmas week, no one would do it and he would have to yell at them. And that would spoil everyone's mood. So no homework from his side was a better option.

He opened the door and took off his shoes only to hear noises coming out from his bedroom, He pulled out a kunai from God-knows-where (well, he is a ninja) and was slowly approaching the door only to relax when he recognized the chakra to be Kakashi's. He seems to be early from his mission too.

He left his bag on the couch to go greet his boyfriend only to stop when he noticed blood. Drops of blood everywhere, mainly concentrated around the bathroom door and the bedroom door.

Kakashi might have gotten injured during the mission! Panic rushed Iruka froze where he was standing. It shouldn't be that bad right. It's just a little blood and it was a C rank mission with team 7, nothing dangerous. But wait….. Their first C rank mission had turned into an A rank that left Sasuke almost dead. Maybe this turned bad too. What if Kakashi or/and the kids were injured badly. He came home directly from school so he had no way of knowing anything.

Iruka slowly approached the closed door. Even the doorknob was covered in blood. His hands shaking, he reached out the doorknob and slowly turned it, imagining the worst.

He sees Kakashi on the floor….

Covered in….

Surrounded by….

Covered in glitter, surrounded by shinny paper?

Iruka would have laughed if he wasn't so shocked and confused.

Kakashi swore and looked up only to just realize Iruka's presence. He quickly got up and attempted to hide whatever he was doing only to trip over some paper and fall in front of Iruka. He made no attempts to get up realizing he was busted (cue Candace and Vanessa). Iruka sat down next to the fallen Kakashi. He stroked his silver-and now red and golden glittering-hair and asked him "What's all this about Kashi?" He tried his best to suppress his laughter. He heard some mumbling. "What? Ididn't hear you" Iruka said.

"I said I was trying to wrap some Christmas presents okay."

He said with his head held up, but then he dropped it again.

"Oh my God, Kashi. I almost forgot" Iruka started. "How was you're mission? Are you okay? Where did all the blood come from? Are you injured? Are you going to live?"

Kakashi then got up from the floor and sat next to Iruka. He showed him his hands blushing deeply. "The mission went fine. I was… I tried to make cards and wrap gifts for all my friends this year. Tsunade-sama says that I need to show them more care and affection and Sakura said that nothing shows more love than a hand made card. I got paper cuts."

Iruka took a look at Kakashi's hands, they were covered in countless small cuts, halfway healed. Iruka suspected Kakashi tried to heal them before it became too much. Then he noticed the Merry Christmas cards. They had a badly drawn version of Kakashi as Santa Claus with Naruto, Sakura and Sai as little elves. A little blood was still visible under the flood of glitter that was most probably supposed to cover up the blood.

Then Iruka looked at Kakashi, covered in glitter, the cards, the bedroom floor that was covered in wrapping paper and the already horribly wrapped gifts. He could not take it anymore and starts laughing. He dropped on the floor and was literally ROTFLHAO (Rolling on the floor laughing his ass off). Kakashi got a little offended.

"Well, at least I tried" He said not trying to hide his pout.

Iruka got up after a few minutes, still giggling like a cute little maniac. "Sorry Kashi" He said chewing on his lower lip to stop himself from laughing anymore. "It's just that my ten year olds can do better than this"

"Well, when I was ten, I was sent away to fight in a war so I had no way of learning how to do this."

"It's okay Kakashi" Iruka finally gets a little (LITTLE) serious, "I'll help you with them."

"You really will sensei?" Kakashi asked in a high-pitched child-like voice.

"Yes I will" Iruka replied kindly "Now unwrap all those gifts, get the glitter out of everywhere and clear up the rest of the room while I clean the blood off the floor"

"Yes sensei" Kakashi gave Iruka a salute and started cleaning immediately. Iruka walked out the door to the bathroom to get a cloth.

Today is going to be an interesting day.

Something for the KakaIru Christmas fest on The KakaIru Group on Deviantart  
>The theme is One Thousand Paper cuts.<p>

Idea came to me because I'm just like Kakashi (as in my fic) when it comes to wrapping gifts. I cannot wrap them neatly at all. I've been told not to wrap as long as I live. I usually get my dad to wrap if I need to.

Thumbs up for anyone who guesses what Candace and Vanessa scene was all about.


End file.
